1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin package and a production method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) related to small actuators, various sensors, and the like promise to be the next generation of electronic device technologies. Most packages which form the exterior of individual electronic elements forming small actuators, various sensors, and the like using such MEMS technology are made of resin for reasons such as ease of molding, the light weight, and manufacturing costs. A problem with resin packages is that a resin material is formed around the lead frame having the areas where electronic elements are to be arranged, but the resin does not adhere very strongly to the surface of the lead frame. One way to improve the adhesive strength on the surface of the lead frame is to polish the surface of the lead frame with sand paper (such as Japanese Patent 3922058).
This method does allow the adhesive strength between the lead frame and the resin to be improved, but the lead frame surface resistance also ends up increasing.